Is this a bluff?
by Gai-Sol
Summary: (Keitro) Kitty and Lance, the Bluff King and Queen...But lately, Kitty's being suspicious about Lance's Excuses. (This is my first fic Please go easy on me.) r
1. Beating Kurt

"vot is zat?" Kurt said as he watched Rogue and kitty play Bluff.

"Ah'll tell ya wha' this is… Its ah load 'o crap" Rogue said putting down three cards.

"Bluff!" Kitty said smirking.

"Ah give up! This is like the tenth time!" Rogue said slapping her cards down.

Kitty took her chance and peek of cards.

"Sheesh! There aren't even pairs!" Kitty said peeking on rogue's cards one by one.

"Can I play?" Kurt asked as Kitty shuffled the deck of cards.

"Trust me Kurt, Kitty's one 'o a kind. I think she has one 'o those mind reading powers" Rogue said opening the door.

"Where you going?" Kitty asked her friend.

"The Fridge" Rogue replied

"No need!" Kurt said holding rogue's gloved hand. They left with a flash and Kurt came back a minute after.

"I'm Game!" Kurt said sitting down on the chair. Kitty stared at him.

"Ready to take the challenge?" She asked.

-

"Bluff!" Kurt shouted at kitty as she lay two cards down.

"Wrong again!" Kitty said.

"No more. No more for me" Kurt said.

"Hah! Bluff queen still reigns" Kitty said.

"Ven I'll vi ze Bluff king!" Kurt said.

"Wrong again Blue Elf, Lance is the Bluff king" Kitty said remembering her boyfriend.

"Bluff prince?" Kurt asked. Kitty giggled.

"I don't have any children" Kitty said.

"How about Bluff Duke?" Kurt asked.

"That's Gambit. With her oh so precious Duchess, Rogue" Kitty said apparently enjoying the thought of the love/hate relationship Rogue and Remy had. But deep inside, she knew Rogue really loved Remy.

"Ah heard that!" Rogue said closing the door.

"Rogue, you're all pink" Kurt said pointing at Rogue's cheeks.

"Shut up!" Rogue said getting redder. Kitty and Kurt laughed.

"Hopeless People…" Rogue muttered.

It's my first fiction guys, Take it easy on me. :)

-Rysto Torcrea


	2. Arising suspicions

"Half-Pint! Lance on the phone" Logan called.

"Coming!" Kitty said concentrating on her power thus, sliding from her and rogue's room down to the kitchen.

"Ahh!" Bobby said turning into ice as he saw Kitty fall.

"Don't hang! Don't hang!" Kitty shouted at Logan not noticing Bobby as she ran to the living room.

-

Rogue opened the door to their room to reveal Kitty blasting on her rock music.

She's weird today, Rogue thought as she closed the door.

"Hiya Rogue!" Kitty said jumping on her bed.

"You're hyper today!" Rogue shouted, her voice competing with the player.

"Turn that Damn thing off!" Logan knocked. In an instant kitty pushed the stop button.

"Much Better!" they heard.

"What's the commotion?" Rogue asked fixing her skirt.

"Lance had another detention" Kitty said fixing her hair in a ponytail.

"Come on kitty! On ah Saturday mornin'?" Rogue asked.

"Well, Yeah?" Kitty said questioning her voice.

"Open ya eyes! He's chea'in on ya!" Rogue said.

"No. He's not!" Kitty half- shouted.

"Check it yourself" Rogue dared her.

"Oh yes I will!" Kitty said falling down for the second time.


	3. Caught in the act

"You sure avout it?" Kurt asked Kitty as they walked to a private spot.

"Yes. And you can leave right after we go there" Kitty said kicking a small stone.

"Here goes" Kurt said as he held kitty by her elbow.

-

"Although I've been here for a few timez, it still haunts me" Kurt said poking at a broken picture.

"Me too" Kitty said rubbing her arms. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps.

"Go Kurt!" Kitty said pushing Kurt towards the window. A little Bamf! And Kurt was gone. Kitty on the other hand, hid behind a curtain.

"Yes, I've taken care of my little date with Kit." The voice said.

So, he took matters in his hands, Kitty thought fighting the urge to spring on him.

"Of course I will. And I think that my date with you, the most popular kid in school, will be a blast" He said.

So, He's got a date with another Bimbo, Kitty thought.

"No, you hang first" The voice said apparently flirting on the phone.

Kitty couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped out of the curtain and said.

"So, This is detention!" Kitty shouted at Lance.

"Hold on, Kitty. Bye!" Lance said putting down the receiver, apparently surprised.

"You can't tell your girlfriend to hold on for another bimbo!" Kitty said taking a step forward.

"I-I'm…" Lance said scratching his head.

"So this is the bluff King! We'll then all hail for you! You just lost your girlfriend!" Kitty said marching towards Lance.

"But…" Lance said but Kitty cut in.

"Read my Lips! It's over!" Kitty said on the verge of tears. The weather seemed to agree with her too, it started raining.

Kitty, was so angry that she left without saying anything more. She walked, soaking wet on the side of the road. She had never felt more disappointed than ever.


	4. Under the rain

"He couldn't…It's not…not true" Kitty muttered as she walked under the rain with no where to go. Not one direction.

"Hey princess, you shouldn't be here" A voice said from behind. Kitty turned but saw no one.

"Please show yourself" Kitty asked politely, looking at the floor.

"You're going the wrong way. You and your friends' live at the opposite" The voice continued.

But Kitty had no time to reply, she quickly fainted and feel with a soft "thump" to the ground.

"Kitty? Are you all right? Oh god, what will I do?" The guy said as he touch kitty's forehead.

"She's hot. God, I need to bring her to her house right now!" He said as he scooped her up and looked around.

"Hmm... no one's watching. Super powers, here I come!" He said as the two disappeared in a blur.


End file.
